


Again

by lotesse



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is faithful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

Lucy is faithful. She waits, alone with her spun fancies and the words in the old, dusty books. Sometimes they fill her, the ink and spiky-graceful letters flowing into the crannies that sorrow and loneliness leave in her. They've become her life, black-and-white runes that beckon where she cannot follow, and she waits, the ghost of a girl in monochrome limbo. Her dreams are of blue and gold and green, sea and islands and his bright-blown hair.

Lucy is faithful, and she waits patiently for a time when she will be able to live again, when she can grow up.


End file.
